Laws of attraction
by myself the dreamer
Summary: Everyone's heard opposites attract at least once in their life, but can they really coexist for more than a short period of time? What if sometimes they're so different there's a chance they could repel? Can a girl who has nothing to do with the ninja side of konoha adjust to being suddenly thrust into it full force? All for the sake of attraction? And with the Hokage no less?


**I had like two cups of coffee and I suddenly had a burst of energy for a new story and I've been obsessed with naruto lately so... Here you are!**

Chapter 1

In my village being a ninja was everything. It brought honor to the prospective families, fame and most of all recognition to the individual themselves. You didn't even have to come from a distinguished clan these days, take Ms Haruno for example.

My village? The hidden leaf, home to the infamous Naruto Uzumaki and rookie nine who turned the tides of the 4th ninja war. And I? A humble 26 year old civilian 4th grade teacher. A nobody, destined to fade into the background. That was the fate of those who chose a more simpler path than one close to extraordinary, a path not of the ninja. Not that I minded. I enjoyed my lifestyle and I understood it was owed to those who sacrificed what I didn't on the daily, truly deserving of the praise they received. My only complaint being that the youth of the village joining that lifestyle for just that reason alone.

"Don't you think the Hokage is so mysterious hiding his face behind a mask like that?" A woman to my right swooned. Her companion giggled in agreement. "I heard he hides it because anyone who catches a glimpse faints, even men!"

I exhaled, smiling softly at the silliness of the hype over the mystery that is the Hokage. IN my opinion people who wear masks usually have something to hide, he's probably super ugly and uses that mask as a distraction. I giggled at the image that popped in my head of baboon lips and a crooked nose. Though, in all fairness it's not like I've ever seen him in person so I could be wrong.

"Hey stop!" A cry erupted, disrupting the light chatter in the market. A hooded man in sweats shoved his way past the crowed, followed by a young girl who was quickly falling behind. "Someone please stop him, he has my bag!"

I quickly calculated the direction he was going and realized he would soon reach the path to my left. Without a second thought I quickly shoved my foot to the side, causing him to crash on his face. A few men in the crowd pounced him and he cursed at being caught.

Internally I screamed. What were his shins made of, steel? I gripped my own, wishing I could curse.

Instantly an Anbu was at my side, an iron grip on my upper arm. "Please come to the Hokage office for questioning."

What? Me, they were questioning me? This is the reward I get for helping someone out of the goodness of my heart?

...

How do I always get myself in these situations? Currently I was in the Hokage office face to face with Kakashi Hatake the very famous mysteriously good looking Hokage, who's real face was an actual mystery to all behind that mask he wore.

"I-If you don't mind me asking, why am I here?" I wrung my hands, avoiding any eye contact, even if he was the Hokage he was a man and any contact with men just so happened to heighten my anxiety a few notches.

His eyes slanted upward in a friendly gesture in a way you could tell he was smiling, even with the mask. "Don't worry your not in any trouble, I just brought a few people in for witnesses and since you are the one who stopped him you are of most importance."

I felt my face heat up and my skin crawl. Did he talk to all women with this false sugary way of peaking? In the next few sentences, I tried to the best of my ability to explain the series of events while still making sense, despite my nervous speech.

"Thank you." He responded when I finished, his assistant jotting down a few notes. "By the way just what is your occupation Ms...?"

"Osaka." I finished for him, hoping to get this over with as painless as possible. "Tsumaki Osaka sir, I teach a 4th grade civilian class."

He studied my frame in curiosity, placing a hand against his covered chin. "And how old do you happen to be Ms. Osaka?"

My shoulders tensed. What did that have to do with anything? "26 Hokage sir."

He hummed drilling his fingers on his desk, before smiling. " I'd like to thank you for your contribution to society this evening Ms. Osaka. Please have pleasant rest of the day, my assistant here will escort you out." He motioned from the young girl to myself and she clicked her pin, nodding in response to the gesture.

"Oh and Ms. Osaka?" He called out before I made my exit. I pause turning my head slightly in attention. "I hope to see you again sometime."

I didn't get to respond because the blonde woman with bright red glasses pulled the door shut before I could register any slight implication behind those words.

...

"So I heard you got yourself into quite a mess this evening." My sister greeted as I walked through the front door of my parents house.

Not even a hello, _typical_. In fact the brat had probably been waiting in that same spot since she heard the news, ready to pounce me first chance she got. "It was nothing Yukari, I just tripped a purse snatcher when he ran past me, nothing major."

She snorted. "Right but apparently major enough to get called to the Hokage's tower."

"Just as a witness." I shot back flippantly, digging through the fridge.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, the same as she did every time she lost an argument. "So, was he as handsome as the rumors say?"

I pulled a bottle of juice out, bumping the fridge closed with my hip and shrugging. "Eh." I wiggled my palm side to side. "He was okay for only being able to see 25% of his face."

"Oh well that's boring." She slumped onto the counter in disappointment.

"Sorry. "I shrugged again, heading towards my room.

She swiveled the bar stool, facing my retreating form. "You know for someone with a distaste for ninjas, you sure like to play hero a lot."

I shrugged for the about the third time in 5 minutes in response before closing my door behind me.

...

I blinked at the notes resting on the podium before glancing up to a smiling Hokage who was currently in the corner "supervising" my class immersed in quite reading, which I was fully aware they were only pretending to be interested in. Who could blame them with who was in the room, I could hardly concentrate myself. I let my gaze wander back down to my notes and blinked again. How did this happen?

It was just a normal day, with my students piling in minutes before the bell as well as myself preparing any last minute details on the morning activity. When not even a minute after an unanticipated knock at the door pounded frantically against the wood.

I had smoothed my skirt, hopping off my stool positioned in front of the board. What was at the door was not what I had been expecting this morning, a nervously sweating headmaster stood to the right of none other than the Hokage himself.

I had never felt more confused in my life as the head master introduced the special guest to the class as an observer of what curriculum was being taught at the school, so we needed to be on our best behavior. A round of gasps and small whispers followed passing about the small classroom, my students buzzing at the prospect of THE Hokage popping in on THIER class.

This couldn't be just a coincidence right? I barley kept my composure through the day and I almost praised God out loud when the final bell rang.

I spoke above the shuffling of my 15 some students, beginning to pack up. "Alright tonight when you get home I want you to draw out your favorite part in your books so far and hand them in next quite reading." They hardly acknowledged my words over the excitement of going home and I chuckled. Not like I could blame them. "Wait, wait before you go let's give our Hokage a few words shall we?"

At that I had their full attention and their butts planted firmly back into their desks, patiently waiting. In response the 6th rose from his position heading antagonizingly slow to the front of the room.

"Hello there!" He raised a hand in greeting as the students hung on his every word. " I came to view your class today for the reason that I've always been curious about what normal schools taught outside of ninja training since I've only ever been involved with the students of the academy." He continued. "And Now I've been made aware exactly what is being learned by normal children in the leaf that don't have the ambition to become ninja." At that their faces fell and I could feel my heart break at their expense. " I have taken some type of understanding from this experience so thank you and please continue your studies!" The kids mumbled a thank you, shuffling their way out the door before I could fix the damage.

I waited till I was left alone with the silver haired male before speaking and only once I was sure the last student was out the door and a good distance down the hall. "Excuse me for asking lord Hokage but am I safe to assume you visiting today, was just a coincidence?"

His eyes raised to the ceiling in thought. "No."

"No?" I repeated, slightly on guard not expecting him to confirm my suspicions. "Then what if you don't mind me asking, brought you here?"

"Curiosity. "He responded simply, not caring to hide his intention or delve into a further explanation.

Curiosity? I felt my face grow hot in aggravation praying I could bite my tongue in front of the most important figure head in the village. "Well my class is finished for today so if you've got what you came for, I'm assuming you know where the exit is."

An awkward silence followed, neither of us having anything more to say to one another. What was I doing? I really should take care to remind myself who this man was but I doing stupid things when I'm irritated wasn't far from normal with me.

"Yes well as you've said you are finished and since my presence is not needed I'll be taking my leave." Lifting the tip of his hat, he placed it atop his head re completing the Hokage uniform. "It was a pleasure being a guest in your class Ms. Osaka."

Turning my back to him, I flipped a chair setting the butt roughly on it's corresponding desk. "Thank you lord Hokage, it was an honor having you."

I heard the door click as he entered the hallway, concluding the disastrous meeting and leaving me hoping I wouldn't have to acquaint myself with him for hopefully a long while.


End file.
